The invention relates in general to locking devices, and in particular to a locking device adapted for locking any of a skateboard, a bicycle, a snowboard, or the like to a fixed object such as a post, pole, or tree.
Skateboards are popular for both transportation and recreation. Technological advances over the past several years have made skateboards more expensive. This, and the interchangeability of parts between different skateboards, make skateboards prone to theft, either as a whole or in parts.
Security devices for skateboards are virtually non-existent. This is inconvenient for skateboarders because they must constantly carry or monitor their boards to avoid theft.
Locking devices such as chains and so-called "U-locks" commonly used for bicycle security are inadequate for use with skateboards. A loosely wrapped chain is sufficient for securing a bicycle since it can fit around both the frame of a bicycle and a fixed object such as a pole, tree, or bike rack. However, due to the relatively simple, unitary design of skateboards, which consist of a board and two wheel carrying wheel trucks mounted to the underside of the board, there is no comparable space through which to insert the chain. On the other hand, wrapping a chain tightly around the fixed object and the skateboard with sufficient tension to secure the skateboard could damage the board.
In recent years, U-shaped locks, or U-locks, have been developed to deter theft of bicycles, scooters, mopeds, motorcycles, etc. A U-lock is a locking device having a U-shaped shackle and a cross-bar. The U-shaped shackles includes a pair of ends which engage the cross-bar. One of the ends of the U-shaped shackle is typically disengageable from the cross-bar when the U-lock is unlocked to permit the other end of the shackle to pivot relative to the cross-bar in order to provide an opening to the U-shaped shackle such that the shackle may receive a portion of a bicycle frame and a stationary object such a bike rack.
The U-shaped shackle has two substantially parallel arms and a curved closed end. This shape maximizes the internal area of the shackle so that the frame tubes of two bicycles, or the frame tube and a tire of one bicycle, may fit in the same U-lock for improved security.
U-locks are inadequate to secure skateboards because the legs of the U-shaped shackle are too short to accommodate the width of the board and too wide to secure the combined thickness of the wheels and board.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a locking device for securing skateboards.